


Борцы за свободу Ба Синг Се

by ShairaDi



Series: Отверженные [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShairaDi/pseuds/ShairaDi
Summary: Ба Синг Се – последняя мирная утопия на земле. В этих стенах нет войны. Здесь все в безопасности. Здесь все свободны.





	1. Паром, еда и покоритель огня

День у Джета начался отвратительно. С самого утра все шло ну просто из рук вон плохо. Сперва, сразу после пробуждения, он обнаружил, что простудился, и всю первую половину дня испытывал легкое, но изматывающее недомогание, а заодно и вынужден был выслушивать язвительные замечания Смеллерби, что, мол, только такой лопух, как он, мог умудриться простудиться в жаркой пустынной местности. Затем оказалось, что ведущую в Бухту Полнолуния дорогу преградил громадный обвал, и на поиски другого пути потребовалось несколько часов. Потом было долгое изнурительное ожидание в гавани, потом муторная посадка на паром с трехкратной проверкой билетов, потом оказалось, что места для беженцев были выделены прямо на открытой, раскаленной от палящего солнца палубе, находиться на которой было просто невозможно. Но самой последней каплей стал так называемый обед, который подали пассажирам вскоре после посадки. Едва попробовав налитую в сколотую глиняную миску вонючую бурду, Джет окончательно вышел из себя. Он вышвырнул миску с почти нетронутым супом за борт и, оставив друзей на палубе, отправился обследовать паром, надеясь найти хоть что-нибудь более-менее удобоваримое. 

Одним из многочисленных талантов Джета, в число которых, правда, скромность не входила, что он сам открыто признавал, было умение легко втираться в доверие к незнакомцами и завязывать с ними непринужденные разговоры практически на любые темы. Так и в этот раз, прогулявшись по судну и поговорив с несколькими членами палубного экипажа, Джет очень скоро выяснил все, что его интересовало. Оказалось, что продукты для пассажиров парома на самом деле выделялись качественные и в довольно большом количестве, однако до камбуза они никогда не доходили. Если членов команды еще кормили сравнительно неплохо, то беженцам, и без того вымотанным длительными переходами, всегда доставались одни только объедки. Кое-кого из матросов это тоже возмущало, однако высказать свое недовольство капитану и лишиться хорошо оплачиваемой работы никто из них не решался. 

Убедившись, что при свете дня добраться до кладовой с продуктами ему не удастся, Джет вернулся на центральную палубу, намереваясь поделиться с друзьями добытой информацией и обсудить план ограбления капитанского склада провизии. Он нашел их под одним из установленных на палубе навесов на довольно безлюдной площадке, немного в стороне от других групп беженцев. Еще даже не дойдя до друзей, Джет почувствовал, что в его отсутствие что-то произошло. Лица что у Лонгшота, что у Смеллерби были растерянные и какие-то слишком напряженные. Джет даже немного обеспокоился, но терзаться неизвестностью ему долго не пришлось: едва проследив за направлением взгляда Лонгшота, он тут же понял, в чем была причина такого их поведения. У борта парома, опираясь на ограждение и о чем-то негромко переговариваясь с невысоким, довольно полным пожилым человеком, стоял Зуко. 

 

 

Джет буквально застыл на месте, ошеломленно уставившись на Зуко. У него даже рот слегка приоткрылся, и если бы этот момент у него в зубах была соломинка, он бы ее непременно потерял. Смеллерби уже хотела было сказать ему об этом, но насмешка замерла у нее на губах. Она вдруг заметила в глазах Джета очень знакомое ей выражение. Ненависть. Злоба. Гнев. Точно так же он всегда смотрел на людей огня. Раньше, до встречи с Зуко. 

– Джет! – негромко окликнула его Смеллерби и для верности еще и ощутимо ткнула его локтем в бок. – Что с тобой? Ты в порядке? 

Джет резко перевел взгляд на нее, и от сверкнувшего в нем ожесточения ей на мгновение даже стало страшно. 

– В порядке? – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Нет, я не в порядке! – Он яростно взмахнул рукой, но, опомнившись, остановился и заговорил так тихо, чтобы кроме друзей его никто не услышал: – Я не в порядке, Смеллерби. Как я могу быть в порядке? Покоритель огня здесь! На этом пароме! На пути к Ба Синг Се! Что он делает здесь? Для чего направляется в столицу Царства Земли? 

Смеллерби ошеломленно переглянулась с Лонгшотом. 

– Джет… – начала было она, но Джет ее не слушал. 

– Он рассказывал мне, что овладел навыками шпионажа, пытаясь выполнить задание своего отца, – пробормотал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь и продолжая буравить спину Зуко взглядом. – Раз он принц, значит его отец один из тех людей огня, кто стоит у власти и отдает приказы об уничтожении Царства Земли. Может, в этом как раз и состоит его задание: проникнуть в Ба Синг Се, чтобы шпионить изнутри? Может, именно поэтому он и ушел, ничего не сказав? 

– Джет, прекрати! – громко прошипела Смеллерби, шагнув вперед, словно пытаясь загородить собой Зуко от Джета. – Что ты несешь? Какой из него шпион? А, даже если это и так, ты что же, собираешься напасть на него? Это же Зуко! Ты же не забыл, что он спас нас? Спас нас всех. Джет, серьезно, не трогай его. Оставь его в покое. 

Джет замолчал. Он еще несколько секунд неподвижно смотрел на нее и вдруг неожиданно улыбнулся. Он в один момент вернул себе самообладание, словно надел невидимую маску. Злость, ярость, негодование – все это разом исчезло. Только Смеллерби знала, что ничего не исчезло. Джет просто скрыл от окружающих свои настоящие эмоции, а это было еще хуже. Раз он начал лгать, то повлиять на него уже не сможет никто и ничто. 

– Да, Смеллерби, ты права, – небрежно проговорил Джет, вытащив из рукава соломинку и закусив ее зубами. – Я действительно что-то слишком завелся. Все в порядке. Я не собираюсь ни на кого нападать. – Он говорил слишком медленно, слишком спокойно, что совершенно не вязалось с тем, как он вел себя всего минуту назад. – Думаю, нам нужно поздороваться со старым знакомым, верно? И потом, нам не помешает его помощь, чтобы добыть немного еды. – И он, не глядя больше на друзей, решительно пошагал в сторону своего бывшего напарника. 

Смеллерби переглянулась с Лонгшотом. Такая резкая перемена в поведении Джета ее очень сильно настораживала. 

– Он что-то задумал. 

Лонгшот пожал плечами. 

«Может быть. Но, может, и нет. Кто знает? Это же Джет». 

– Я не хочу, чтобы он попал в неприятности и втянул в неприятности Зуко. 

«Еще бы». 

– Мы на территории Ба Синг Се. На этом пароме полно охраны. Если Джет затеет разборку, его арестуют. И Зуко тоже. Нам нельзя этого допустить. 

Смеллерби задумалась, решая, что же делать со всей этой ситуацией. Лонгшот тоже размышлял, однако, судя по его лицу, ничего толкового ему в голову не приходило. 

– Давай просто до прибытия в Ба Синг Се будем держаться рядом с Джетом и, если что, не дадим ему совершить глупость, – предложила Смеллерби единственное, что ей удалось придумать. 

Лонгшот поднял на нее взгляд. 

«Это хорошая идея». 

– Договорились. 

Одновременно кивнув друг другу, Смеллерби и Лонгшот последовали за Джетом, который, остановившись у самого края навеса, оперся спиной на деревянную опору и внимательно прислушивался к разговору Зуко с его собеседником. 

 

 

– О чем ты говоришь? Какие туристы? Мы беженцы! – Зуко раздраженно отвернулся от дяди и машинально отпил из своей чашки, о чем тут же сильно пожалел. Тьфу! Какая гадость! На вкус это даже еще хуже, чем кажется. Он обессилено выдохнул и с досадой добавил: – Меня тошнит от этих помоев. От этой грязи... Я устал так жить. 

– А разве мы все нет? 

Зуко даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда прямо за спиной у него раздался очень знакомый голос. Не может быть! Он медленно повернул голову и изумленно уставился на стоящего под навесом одной из палубных надстроек Джета. 

За те несколько недель, которые прошли после их расставания, Джет ничуть не изменился. Одет он был в те же несуразные поношенные одежды, в чем, впрочем, не было ничего удивительного: Зуко и сам сейчас не мог похвастаться слишком разнообразным гардеробом. Все тот же насмешливый, но одновременно изучающий взгляд темно-серых глаз, все те же вечно взъерошенные волосы и все та же сияющая на смуглом лице широкая улыбка с зажатой в зубах длинной соломинкой. 

– Меня зовут Джет, – громко преставился Джет, выходя из тени и приветливо кивая удивленно смотрящему на него дяде Айро. – А это мои борцы за свободу: Смеллерби и Лонгшот. 

Из-за спины Джета появились его друзья. По губам Смеллерби скользнула короткая улыбка, когда она встретилась с Зуко взглядом, Лонгшот же сохранял обычную для него невозмутимость. 

– Привет, – произнесла Смеллерби, и было непонятно, обратилась ли она к Зуко или просто поздоровалась с присутствующими из вежливости. 

– Привет, – бросил Зуко и вновь отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть от остальных свое состояние. 

А скрывать ему было что. Зуко буквально захлестнуло эмоциями, когда он вновь увидел тех, кого воспринимал друзьями, и с кем, как он считал, расстался навсегда. Замешательство, удивление, неловкость и растерянность – все это смешалось внутри него, разом лишив его самообладания. Зуко испытывал одновременно и радость от неожиданной встречи, и смутную тревогу. Дядя Айро говорил, что Ба Синг Се – это самое безопасное место на земле, где они смогут жить, никем не узнанные. Но Джет, Смеллерби и Лонгшот знали, кто такой Зуко. Не станет ли это проблемой? Не навлечет ли это смертельную опасность на них обоих? 

– В общем, такое дело, – снова заговорил Джет, причем таким деловым тоном, словно эта встреча была заранее запланирована. – Путь в Ба Синг Се неблизкий – плыть на пароме придется почти два дня. Я узнал, что в это время беженцев обязаны обеспечивать едой. Правительство столицы Царства Земли выделяет на это немалые суммы. 

Зуко только хмыкнул, сердито уставившись в свою чашку. То, что им с дядей, как и другим пассажирам парома, предложили на обед, у него даже язык не поворачивался назвать едой. Какие-то помои, годные разве что для кормления свино-коров. Дядя Айро еще как-то съел свою порцию, но Зуко, несмотря на дикий голод, так и не смог заставить себя проглотить хотя бы чуть-чуть той мерзкой баланды, которую раздающий назвал громким словом «суп». 

– Судя по всему, местный капитан не совсем чист на руку, – продолжил свою мысль Джет. – Мне удалось выяснить, что хорошие продукты он держит под замком в одном из складов на верхнем ярусе, наверное, чтобы потом продать их, а беженцам для отвода глаз выделяет какие-то объедки. Это не совсем честно, не так ли? 

Зуко заметил, как дядя Айро сразу погрустнел при этих словах, да и сам он испытал глубокое уныние. Им с дядей в бегах и так было нелегко, а уж в последнее время, во время перехода через пустыню, пришлось совсем туго. У них в течение нескольких дней даже крошки во рту не было, в Бухте Полнолуния купить продуктов тоже было негде, так что сейчас от одной мысли о хорошей вкусной еде желудок болезненно сжимался, и начинала кружиться голова. 

– Ну, так что? – В голосе Джета послышалась усмешка. – Поможешь нам «освободить» немного еды? 

Зуко еще секунду стоял неподвижно, а затем с размаху швырнул свою миску в озеро и решительно развернулся к Джету. 

– Конечно. Я в деле. 

Джет весело улыбнулся и призывно махнул рукой. 

– Тогда пойдем. Скоро стемнеет, нужно обсудить план наших действий. 

– Племянник, – предупреждающе протянул дядя Айро. 

– Не волнуйся, дядя, – бросил Зуко через плечо. – Я буду осторожен. 

В глазах Джета промелькнуло легкое удивление. Он перевел быстрый взгляд с Зуко на Айро, но уже через секунду вернул своему лицу прежнее невозмутимое выражение. Он дождался, пока Зуко поравняется с ним, и они все вместе пошагали к кормовой части судна. Смеллебри снова дружелюбно улыбнулась Зуко, Лонгшот приветливо хлопнул его по плечу, и в этот момент Зуко особо остро ощутил, как сильно ему не хватало их компании все эти последние недели. 

 

 

– Я очень рад видеть вас. Я совсем не ожидал встретить вас здесь, – проговорил Зуко, когда они с Джетом, Смеллерби и Лонгшотом, скрывшись от посторонних взглядов за одной из хозяйственных надстроек, уселись на палубе в кружок, чтобы спокойно поговорить. 

– Да и мы не ожидали тебя увидеть, уж можешь поверить, – хмыкнул Джет, на секунду достав соломинку изо рта. – А этот старик, как я понял, твой дядя? 

Что-то промелькнуло в его взгляде, что сразу заставило Зуко насторожиться. Недоверие? Подозрение? Обида? Зуко не смог понять. Он только видел, что сейчас Джет смотрел на него совсем не так, как прежде. Не было той открытости, той искренности, того дружелюбия, которые так подкупали Зуко, заставив его в свое время проникнуться к Джету доверием. Сейчас Джет смотрел на него холодно, изучающее, хотя лицо его оставалось спокойным, и на губах его по-прежнему играла легкая улыбка. 

– Да, – подтвердил Зуко. – Это мой дядя. Мы вместе… путешествуем. 

– Ты никогда не рассказывал нам о нем, – заметила Смеллерби. 

– Так Ли как бы вообще ничего о себе не рассказывал, – вновь хмыкнул Джет и весело подмигнул Зуко в ответ на брошенный на него взгляд. – Ну, ладно. Я тоже очень рад нашей встрече, но сейчас у нас есть важное дело, которым мы должны заняться, если хотим нормально поесть. А поговорить мы успеем и позже, благо, путь до Ба Синг Се неблизкий. 

И вновь что-то в его взгляде заставило Зуко напрячься. Да и не только во взгляде. Все было как-то неправильно. То, что Джет упорно продолжал вести себя так, словно они вовсе не расставались, было очень странно. Зуко ведь не объяснил причину своего ухода. Джет должен был проявить обиду, или злость, или радость. Что угодно, но точно не делать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Уж не задумал ли он что-нибудь? 

Зуко резко одернул себя. Несмотря на некоторые разногласия, расстались они с Джетом друзьями, и подозревать того в каких-то грязных помыслах со стороны Зуко было бы просто бесчестно. Наверное, он тоже растерян и скрывает это под маской излишней деловитости, вот и все объяснение такому странному поведению. 

Зуко слегка тряхнул головой, отгоняя охватившую его неясную тревогу, и сосредоточился на голосе Джета, который уже рассказывал внимательно внимающим ему друзьям о предстоящей освободительной операции. 

 

 

Лонгшот полностью разделял беспокойство Смеллерби: с Джетом творилось что-то неладное. Он хорошо знал Джета, он прекрасно помнил, как тот переживал, когда Зуко вдруг ни с того, ни с сего покинул их, и деланное равнодушие Джета определенно говорило о том, что он что-то замыслил. 

Сам Лонгшот относился к Зуко довольно хорошо. Лонгшот был склонен судить людей по их поступкам. Так, несмотря на все недостатки Джета, он знал, как искренне тот дружит и с какой самоотверженностью готов помогать любому попавшему в беду даже совершенно незнакомому человеку. Он также помнил, сколько Джет сделал для него лично, и все это становилось решающим аргументом в спорных ситуациях, когда Лонгшоту приходилось выбирать, на чью сторону встать. И он всегда становился на сторону Джета, даже если не был согласен с ним. Джет был его лидером, и Лонгшот всегда шел за ним. Что же касалось Зуко, Лонгшот впервые высоко оценил его благородство, когда тот, невзирая на собственные травмы, пришел Джету на выручку во время ограбления склада, и даже после того, как выяснилось, кем Зуко является на самом деле, не изменил своего мнения о нем. 

Когда Зуко ушел, Джет несколько дней ходил сам не свой. Лонгшот прекрасно понимал его чувства: своим уходом Зуко дал ему понять, что, несмотря на все произошедшее, они не могут оставаться друзьями. С учетом того, как тесно они сдружились, это действительно стало для Джета серьезным ударом. Постепенно, конечно, все вернулось в норму, и ни Джет, ни Смеллерби больше ни разу не упоминали Зуко в разговорах. Они все вели себя так, словно вообще не знали никакого Зуко, и потому сегодняшняя встреча с ним стала для всех троих большой неожиданностью. 

Когда Лонгшот увидел Зуко на палубе парома, он, выражаясь языком Джета, слегка охренел. Смеллерби тоже удивилась, но, похоже, даже обрадовалась, в то время как по Джету этого сказать было нельзя. Лонгшот видел, как, заметив Зуко, тот изменился в лице, и как в глазах его неожиданно появилось очень знакомое всем борцам за свободу выражение. Так Джет смотрел на людей огня прежде, чем напасть на них. Правда, он очень быстро справился с собой, но Лонгшоту было достаточно увиденного. Достаточно, чтобы начать серьезно опасаться за благополучие Джета и за жизнь Зуко. 

Как и было решено, они со Смеллерби ни на минуту не оставляли Джета одного. Впрочем, судя по всему, опасения их были напрасными: Джет держался спокойно, невозмутимо, целиком сосредоточившись на деле. Возможно, он действительно внял голосу разума, справился с первоначальным порывом и больше не помышлял о том, чтобы помешать покорителю огня проникнуть в Ба Синг Се. Сам Лонгшот был уверен, что Зуко не замыслил ничего дурного, а даже если и замыслил, то Лонгшоту не было до этого дела. Он сам за свою жизнь совершил немало заслуживающего порицания и уж точно не имел никакого морального права судить Зуко за какие-то не слишком благовидные поступки. 

Ограбление капитанского продуктового склада прошло на удивление гладко. Борцам за свободу удалось незамеченными добраться до нужной каюты, после чего Джет взломал замок на двери, и они, торопливо поскидывав практически все имеющиеся там продукты в мешки, спустили их с верхнего дека вниз и перетащили на центральную палубу. Джет с помощью Смеллерби и Лонгшота раздал еду беженцам, а потом они присоединились к Зуко и его дяде и все вместе поужинали. 

В течение всего вечера Джет продолжал вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло, не пытаясь поговорить о совместных с Зуко авантюрах и не давая это сделать Смеллерби. Зуко только в двух словах рассказал своему дяде о том, что встречался с Джетом и его друзьями во время путешествия по Царству Земли, представил их всех друг другу, и на этом знакомство завершилось. 

Все шло спокойно. Джет и Смеллерби беседовали с дядей Зуко, обсуждая какую-то ничего не значащую ерунду, сам же Зуко в основном отмалчивался. Судя по всему, капитан парома еще не успел обнаружить пропажу продуктов, охранники тоже ничего не заметили, беспокоиться было не о чем, и вечер обещал закончиться хорошо. Однако в какой-то момент дядя Зуко все испортил: он поинтересовался происхождением имени Смеллерби, заметив, что оно не слишком подходит для парня. Смеллерби, конечно, моментально вышла из себя. Возмущенно проорав, что она не парень, она вскочила на ноги и торопливо пошагала прочь. Лонгшот не мог остаться равнодушным, и ему пришлось догонять ее, чтобы немного успокоить. А когда они поговорили и развернулись, намереваясь вернуться к остальным, то он с ужасом обнаружил, что Зуко и Джета нигде нет. 

Проследив за его взглядом, Смеллерби сразу поняла, что происходит. Она подбежала к Муши и поинтересовалась, куда подевались Ли и Джет. Старик ответил, что ребята захотели пройтись, неопределенно махнув рукой в сторону кормовой части парома, и Лонгшот со Смеллерби, не сговариваясь, поспешили в указанном направлении. 

 

 

– Хорошая ночь, – заметил Джет, когда они с Зуко, уйдя подальше от толпы отдыхающих на палубе беженцев, оказались на безлюдной неосвещенной площадке позади ряда хозяйственных палубных надстроек. 

Зуко машинально взглянул на небо. Ночь действительно была приятной: дневная жара, наконец, спала, воздух был чистым и свежим, и звезды ярко сияли на черном небе, провожая бегущий по волнам Восточного Озера паром. 

– Я тут днем все обследовал, – продолжил говорить тем временем Джет. – Хочу показать тебе кое-что. 

Он подошел к одному из высоких деревянных сооружений, возле стены которого были составлены друг на друга массивные ящики, и ловко взобрался по ним на верхний дек парома. Зуко недоуменно нахмурился. Что Джет задумал? Неужели еще одно ограбление? 

– Что ты там застрял? – негромко окликнул его Джет. – Давай сюда. Или для тебя это слишком высоко? 

Зуко недовольно хмыкнул и решительно повторил маневр Джета, лишь немного уступая тому в скорости. Второй ярус парома действительно располагался довольно высоко, но не настолько, чтобы Зуко не смог подняться на него. 

На этой палубе было еще темнее. Свет от фонарей совершенно не проникал сюда, и звездное сияние было не в состоянии рассеять густую тьму, царящую между кажущимися черными высокими палубными сооружениями. 

– Что это? – поинтересовался Зуко, оглядываясь по сторонам. Холодок нехорошего предчувствия пробежал у него по спине, но он просто отмахнулся от этого ощущения, хотя, что и говорить, здесь было довольно жутко. 

– Склады, – спокойно отозвался Джет, направляясь в неширокий просвет между двумя надстройками. – Всякие корабельные снасти. Брать нечего, я проверял. 

– Тогда зачем мы здесь? – машинально уточнил Зуко и даже приостановился на мгновение, когда до него вдруг дошло, как это прозвучало. 

Джет, не оглядываясь, насмешливо фыркнул. Он вообще не оглядывался, видимо, был уверен, что Зуко идет за ним. 

– Мыслишь как настоящий домушник. – Он вдруг остановился, так резко, что Зуко чуть не натолкнулся на него, и, шагнув в сторону, развернулся к Зуко лицом, каким-то неуловимым образом поменявшись с ним местами. 

У Зуко даже сердце ёкнуло от неожиданности. Он машинально отступил на шаг и уперся спиной в стену. 

– Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой, – медленно проговорил Джет. На этот раз в его голосе не было слышно ни единой нотки улыбки. – Наедине. Здесь никого нет. Шум двигателей и плеск воды заглушает все звуки. Нас никто не услышит. 

Оглянувшись, Зуко понял, что оказался в тупике между двумя складами. Единственный путь отсюда ему преграждал Джет, который стоял в шаге от него, широко расставив ноги и небрежно упираясь одной рукой в бедро. В темноте Зуко не видел его лица, лишь черный силуэт. 

– Да, – сдерживая нарастающую тревогу, как можно более ровным тоном ответил он. – Я тоже хотел поговорить с тобой. 

– Это хорошо, – кивнул Джет, слегка придвинувшись к собеседнику, и Зуко заметил, как звездный свет отразился в его недобро прищуренных глазах. – Уверен, тебе есть, что мне рассказать.


	2. Разговор

– Зачем ты едешь в Ба Синг Се? 

В голосе Джета явно прозвучала угроза. Зуко ощутил себя угодившим в ловушку. Он понимал, что происходит что-то неладное, но никак не мог понять, что конкретно Джет хочет от него услышать. Тот стоял слишком близко, чтобы Зуко мог чувствовать себя спокойно. 

– Затем, зачем и все остальные, – ответил он неожиданно сорвавшимся на хрип голосом. – За безопасной жизнью подальше от войны. 

– Не лги мне! – вдруг рявкнул Джет прямо ему в лицо. – Не смей мне лгать! 

Злость ударила Зуко в голову. Да как он смеет разговаривать с ним, с Зуко, в таком тоне?! Не помня себя от гнева, он оттолкнул Джета от себя с такой силой, что тот крепко приложился спиной об противоположную стену. 

– Не слишком ли много ты себе позволяешь? – едва сдерживаясь, процедил Зуко сквозь зубы. 

– В самый раз. 

Полоска света упала на лицо Джета, и Зуко увидел, что тот слегка оскалился, вперив в него яростный взгляд. 

– Я не позволю тебе, – прошипел Джет, не двигаясь с места, хотя и было очевидно, что он был напряжен, словно натянутая тетива лука, готовая в любое мгновение послать стрелу в цель. – Можешь мне поверить. Я сброшу тебя с этого парома. Ну, или свяжу и сдам страже. Что угодно, но не позволю тебе заниматься шпионажем в Ба Синг Се. 

Зуко даже застыл на месте от изумления. 

– Ч-что? – потрясенно выдавил он из себя. 

Джет в ответ презрительно хмыкнул. 

– Не притворяйся. У тебя это плохо получается. – Он отвел взгляд в сторону. – Я все понимаю, Зуко, – уже гораздо тише проговорил он. – Это твое задание и все такое. Мы дружили, ты не хотел предавать мое доверие, потому и решил просто уйти. Но и ты меня пойми: я не могу допустить проникновения шпиона в столицу Царства Земли. Это… Это моя родина, понимаешь? Моя страна, мой народ. А ты – наш враг. – Он снова поднял голову и твердо посмотрел на товарища. – Мне очень жаль, Зуко. 

Несмотря на бушующую внутри него бурю отнюдь не самых приятных эмоций, Зуко не мог не проникнуться к Джету в этот момент глубоким искренним уважением. Зуко знал, как Джет относится к нему на самом деле, он помнил все, что тот говорил ему, и он понимал, как тому тяжело произносить эти слова, как горько отказываться от их дружбы. Но Джет был готов пожертвовать собственными интересами во благо своего народа. Зуко уже провел немало времени в этих чужих ему землях, ему довелось узнать многих людей земли, и, несмотря на то, что они были врагами, его бесконечно восхищала их сила, мужество и несгибаемость. Джет был истинным представителем своей нации, настоящим человеком земли. 

– Ты ошибаешься, Джет, – ответил он, глядя прямо в глаза собеседнику. – Я не собираюсь заниматься шпионажем в Ба Синг Се или предпринимать какие бы то ни было враждебные действия против Царства Земли. Это не мое задание, и никогда им не было. 

– Тогда зачем, Зуко? – голос Джета внезапно дрогнул. – Зачем же ты ушел? Ты же знал, что был нужен мне. 

У Зуко даже что-то защемило внутри. При мысли о том, что он действительно может быть нужен кому-то, кому-то, кроме дяди Айро, и не ради определенного расчета, а из-за близости духа, из-за желания просто оставаться рядом и поддерживать, несмотря ни на что, вся его злость, всё раздражение разом испарились, рассеялись, словно искры в холодном ночном воздухе. Он и сам испытывал по отношению к Джету те же чувства, но разве он мог позволить себе раскрыться перед ним? Один раз он уже почти решился, но внезапное появление Аватара тогда помешало этому. Не было ли это знаком, предупреждением духов? Не станет ли его откровение с Джетом фатальным и для него, и для дяди Айро? 

– Джет… – медленно выдавил из себя Зуко и, отвернувшись, прижал ладонь к глазам. Мысли в его голове лихорадочно метались, никак не желая собираться во что-то осмысленное. – Я не хотел предавать нашу дружбу, но… – Он запнулся и отрицательно покачал головой. – Все слишком сложно. 

– Да. – В голосе Джета послышалась неподдельная горечь. – Ты не можешь мне рассказать. 

Зуко медленно выдохнул. Джет обещал понять, и Зуко хотел верить ему. Хотел больше, чем смог бы это выразить словами. 

Отняв руку от лица, Зуко вновь взглянул на собеседника. Тот все еще стоял, опираясь спиной на стену, и неподвижно смотрел на него. Ни тени улыбки, ни намека на обычную самоуверенность. Повисшее в воздухе напряжение только усугублялось царящей в этой части судна тишиной, которую нарушал лишь плеск бьющихся о корпус волн да отдаленный монотонный гул двигателей. Джет действительно выбрал прекрасное место для разговора: высокие деревянные стены заглушали все звуки, и здесь их никто не мог услышать, даже если бы они стали орать. 

Зуко помедлил еще несколько секунд, а затем, коротко оглянувшись, сел на пол, скрестив ноги, и кивнул недоуменно уставившемуся на него Джету. 

– Присядь. Боюсь, разговор получится долгим. 

 

 

Джет медленно опустился на пол напротив бывшего напарника, ни на мгновение не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Стало гораздо светлее – наконец, взошла луна – и сейчас он мог хорошо видеть Зуко. Тот сидел с жестко выпрямленной спиной, напряженно глядя куда-то мимо Джета. В бело-голубом ночном свете его шрам казался не бордовым, а темно-синим, словно страшная уродливая маска, скрывающая половину его красивого аристократичного лица, и Джет в очередной раз задался вопросом, как покоритель огня мог получить такое ужасное увечье? Такой ожог можно было получить только от руки другого покорителя огня. Кто и зачем пытался убить принца огненной нации? 

– Вечером того дня, когда мы впервые встретились, – заговорил вдруг Зуко, и Джет даже непроизвольно вздрогнул – то ли от неожиданности, то ли от переполняющего его напряжения, – я был в одной деревне, неподалеку от леса, где вы со Смеллерби и Лонгшотом нашли меня. Солдаты земли чинили там произвол, и я выступил против них, встав на защиту местных жителей. Один из солдат оказался сильным покорителем земли. Чтобы одолеть его, мне пришлось раскрыть себя. Я применил покорение огня, а после назвал свое имя. И, узнав, кто я такой, вместо благодарности за спасение все эти люди ответили мне глубокой ненавистью. 

Джет ощутил легкий спазм в горле. Он понял, что тогда произошло. 

– Они отвергли тебя, – глухо проговорил он. 

Зуко поднял голову и твердо посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

– Да. Я понимал, что и ты отвергнешь меня, когда узнаешь, кто я, потому ничего и не говорил. 

– Но я ведь узнал, кто ты, и все же не отверг тебя, – попытался возразить Джет, но Зуко его перебил: 

– Ты не все знаешь обо мне. 

От интонации, которой была произнесена последняя фраза, Джету вдруг стало страшно. Он молча уставился на Зуко. Тот помедлил еще несколько секунд, а затем резко вдохнул, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду, и тихо, но очень четко, заговорил: 

– Я – Зуко, сын Принцессы Огня Урсы и Лорда Огня Озая. Принц огненной нации и законный наследник трона. 

Джет на несколько мгновений лишился дара речи, и даже дышать ему стало трудно. Ему вдруг показалось, что воздух вокруг него раскалился, как во время пожара в его родной деревне. Он ошарашено смотрел на Зуко, пытаясь осознать то, что он только что услышал. Сын Лорда Огня. Наследный принц королевской династии. Прямой потомок того человека, который развязал столетнюю войну, который был виновен в смерти семьи Джета, который был виновен в смерти всех тех людей, что вот уже сто лет каждый день погибают от рук людей огня. 

Зуко напряженно смотрел на Джета, видимо, ожидая его реакции. А Джет и сам не знал, как ему реагировать. С одной стороны, Зуко был не просто каким-то там аристократом из Страны Огня, а родным сыном самого Лорда Огня, и гражданским долгом Джета было бы прикончить его на месте прямо сейчас. Но, с другой, он же знал Зуко. Он знал, что тот не был убийцей. Он знал, как тот относится к военным стратегиям генералов своей страны, как ратует за жизнь каждого рядового солдата, неважно, земли или огня. И то, как он, рискуя собой, спасал Смеллерби. И то, что он встал на защиту жителей случайной деревни. А их совместные с Джетом авантюры? Джет знал Зуко и мог доверять ему как самому себе. 

И тут Джету неожиданно стало смешно. Он сам не сразу понял, почему, но на него вдруг напал такой сильный безудержный смех, что он едва сумел сохранить вертикальное положение. 

Зуко недоуменно уставился на него. Судя по его взгляду, он решил, что Джет сошел с ума. Да Джет и сам прекрасно понимал, как выглядит сейчас со стороны, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

– Сын Лорда Огня, – с трудом выдавил он из себя, зажимая себе рот обеими руками, изо всех сил пытаясь заглушить хохот, – ворует еду на пароме! А еще временами нападает на людей огня, чтобы те не слишком расслаблялись. Ой, не могу! А сам Лорд Огня, наверное, по ночам нацепляет на себя маску и идет грабить случайных прохожих. 

Зуко обессилено закатил глаза, но не выдержал и тоже издал тихий смешок. 

– Придурок. 

– Да, я знаю. – Джет, наконец, сумел взять себя в руки и смахнул выступившие от смеха слезы. – Наверное, именно поэтому я сразу почувствовал в тебе родственную душу. Таких принцев огня, как ты, еще поискать. 

Зуко промолчал и отвел взгляд в сторону, уставившись в темный закуток между постройками. Джет еще несколько секунд оценивающе смотрел на него, а затем приподнялся и пересел к противоположной стене, чтобы оказаться рядом с собеседником. 

– Ну, так что, может, расскажешь, как сын Лорда Огня докатился до такой жизни? 

Зуко мельком взглянул на него, поменял положение, откинувшись спиной на стену и положив локти на согнутые колени, и заговорил. 

 

 

Зуко рассказал Джету всё. Он говорил, говорил, говорил и просто не мог остановиться. Словно все то, что он столько лет держал в себе, вдруг нашло свое высвобождение. Подобно воде, которая, сперва пробившись сквозь небольшую брешь в плотине, уже не могла удержаться в водохранилище, прорвала преграду и бурным потоком хлынула наружу. 

Он рассказал о ставшем для него роковым военном совете, где он своими дерзкими словами невольно оскорбил честь Лорда Огня. Рассказал об Агни Кай. Рассказал о своем изгнании. О поисках, а затем и погоне за Аватаром. О предательстве Джао. О произошедшем на Северном Полюсе. О коварной попытке Азулы обманом захватить их с дядей в плен. О своих скитаниях по Царству Земли. О том, как в ту ночь, когда он принял решение остаться с борцами за свободу, внезапно обнаружил Аватара, что заставило его покинуть едва обретенных друзей и вновь броситься в погоню. О том, как Азула едва не убила дядю Айро в заброшенном шахтерском городке, что заставило Зуко полностью пересмотреть все свои жизненные приоритеты. О том, как он согласился уехать жить в Ба Синг Се, что окончательно перечеркивало любые, даже самые призрачные возможности добраться до Аватара и вернуть себе свою жизнь, ради благополучия дяди. 

Наконец, Зуко замолчал. Он сидел неподвижно, глядя невидящим взглядом в стену перед собой и ощущая внутри себя полное эмоциональное опустошение. Он больше не испытывал ни злости, ни раздражения, ни боли, ни подавленности, ни отчаяния. Только бесконечную усталость. Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось – это забыться сном, чтобы сбежать от затянутой беспросветным мраком действительности хотя бы на несколько часов. 

Скорее почувствовав, чем увидев какое-то движение рядом с собой, Зуко очнулся. Он моргнул и медленно повернул голову. Джет, который за все время рассказа Зуко не проронил ни слова, сидел, развернувшись к нему вполоборота, покусывая свою соломинку и пристально глядя на него. Зуко не мог понять, что именно выражал его взгляд, но, как ни странно, сейчас и это его не тревожило. Ему было все равно. Он окончательно выдохся. 

– И что ты будешь делать в Ба Синг Се? – тихо спросил Джет. 

Это был вопрос не из любопытства, просто для прояснения ситуации. 

Зуко пожал плечами. 

– Не знаю, – честно ответил он. – Наверное, найду работу. Буду жить, как все остальные беженцы, и надеяться, что нас с дядей не раскроют. 

Он отвернулся и в тот же момент ощутил, как тяжелая ладонь Джета легла ему на плечо. 

– Но ведь это не жизнь, Зуко. Это существование. 

Зуко промолчал. Он знал это не хуже Джета. 

Снова воцарилась тишина. Зуко вдруг осознал, что они с Джетом провели на этой палубе не меньше полутора часов. Уже наступила глубокая ночь. Паром, слегка покачиваясь, все так же уверенно рассекал волны озера, неумолимо приближаясь к величественному Ба Синг Се, столице Царства Земли, городу, который вскоре станет тюрьмой для Зуко. Возможно, на ближайшие пару лет, а, возможно, и навсегда. 

– Эй, а, может, ну его, этот Ба Синг Се? – вновь неожиданно подал голос Джет. – Мы ведь можем уйти, Зуко. Помнишь, о чем мы с тобой говорили? Мы уйдем, оставим прошлое и будем жить настоящим. Будем вместе искать наш жизненный путь. 

Зуко даже застыл на месте. Предложение Джета прозвучало на удивление привлекательно. Не ехать в Ба Синг Се, не жить в нищете, не притворяться тем, кем он не являлся. Оставить все в прошлом и отправиться вдвоем с Джетом куда глаза глядят. Забыть о погоне за Аватаром, забыть о Стране Огня и об утраченной чести. Стать, наконец, свободным. И все это в данный момент показалось Зуко настолько реальным, настолько возможным, что ему даже пришлось тряхнуть головой, чтобы прийти в себя и отогнать эту безумную идею. 

– Нет, Джет, я не могу, – глухо отозвался он. 

– Но, почему, Зуко? 

Зуко поднял голову и серьезно посмотрел на товарища. 

– Я не оставлю дядю, – произнес он твердо. – Один раз я уже чуть было не потерял его, но больше я этого не допущу. Я не оставлю его одного. 

Глаза Джета слегка сузились. 

– Ты готов пожертвовать собой, окончательно загнать себя в клетку, только ради своего дяди? – медленно проговорил он. 

По спине Зуко пробежал неприятный холодок. Он вдруг словно услышал голос Азулы. Интонация Джета, произнесенные им слова – всё это неуловимо, но вместе с тем очевидно было похоже на манеру разговора его сестры. 

– Да, – коротко ответил Зуко, не желая развивать эту тему. 

Джет еще секунду пристально смотрел на него, а потом его губы тронула улыбка, и ощущение его сходства с Азулой пропало. Он снова стал тем Джетом, которому Зуко мог и хотел доверять. 

– Что ж, я, наверное, тоже еще не готов расстаться со Смеллерби и Лонгшотом, – небрежно бросил Джет, откинувшись спиной на стену склада и устремив взгляд вверх. – Кто знает, может, именно в Ба Синг Се мы с тобой и сможем обрести свой второй шанс. 

Зуко не ответил. Он последовал примеру Джета, запрокинув голову и мрачно уставившись на раскинувшееся над ними ночное небо. Среди лениво плывущих в сонной тишине облаков серебрилась яркая луна, освещая парому путь к самому величественному городу на планете, последней мирной утопии на земле. 

 

 

– Не представляю, как я буду жить там. 

Неожиданно раздавшийся возле самого уха Зуко голос резко вырвал его из задумчивости. Он медленно моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность, прочистил горло и сел ровно. Сколько они с Джетом уже просидели здесь в молчании, любуясь луной и думая каждый о своем? Пять минут? Или все тридцать? Зуко настолько глубоко ушел в себя, что совершенно потерял счет времени. 

– Я же всегда жил в деревне или в лесу. – Джет повернул голову и взглянул на Зуко. На губах его играла легкая усмешка. – Там простор. Свобода. А в Ба Синг Се, наверное, дома везде высокие, стены, теснота… Ты ведь привычен к жизни в городе, да? 

Зуко пожал плечами. Конечно, раньше он жил в городе, но это было слишком давно. 

– Городской мальчик, – насмешливо хмыкнул Джет. 

Зуко смерил его недовольным взглядом. 

– Это оскорбление? 

Теперь пришла очередь Джета пожимать плечами. 

– Ну, если уж говорить откровенно, я городских ребят всегда недолюбливал. Вы какие-то не такие. Даже если не заноситесь. Слишком воспитанные, слишком аккуратные, чистенькие до противного, и не умеете нихрена. Неженки, одним словом. 

– Что ж, спасибо за честность, – хмыкнул Зуко. – Теперь я, по крайней мере, знаю, какого ты обо мне мнения. 

– Ты же знаешь, что я о тебе другого мнения. – Джет примирительно хлопнул его по плечу. – Но горожанина я в тебе распознал сразу. Правда, о том, что ты сын Лорда Огня, я как-то не догадался. 

Жестокая действительность вновь навалилась на Зуко неподъемным грузом, и он даже чуть не застонал вслух от этого осознания. Ему было так легко в обществе Джета, что, когда они разговаривали, действовали, просто оставались вместе, все его проблемы не то, чтобы забывались, но как-то отодвигались, отступали на задний план. Но теперь все станет иначе. Джет знает, кто он, и это, безусловно, наложит отпечаток на их отношения. 

– Джет… – начал было Зуко, но тот решительно прервал его: 

– Эй, давай не будем сейчас ничего обсуждать. – Улыбка Джета померкла, а во взгляде отчетливо промелькнуло сожаление. – Мне нужно разобраться со всем этим. Просто дай мне немного времени, хорошо? 

Зуко кивнул. Он прекрасно понимал Джета. Для осознания и принятия некоторых вещей порой требуется немало времени. 

– Нужно вернуться к остальным, – проговорил он вслух, подумав о том, что они ушли слишком давно, и дядя, наверняка, уже начал беспокоиться. 

– А зачем? Мне и здесь хорошо, – отозвался Джет, вернув своему лицу прежнее беззаботное выражение. 

Зуко едва заметно усмехнулся. Да, ему тоже было бы комфортнее оставаться здесь, в тишине, подальше от толпы совершенно чужих ему людей. Но все же пора было возвращаться. 

Он решительно поднялся на ноги. Джет не стал протестовать и тоже покинул насиженное место. В молчании они вернулись к нагромождению ящиков, по очереди спустились по ним на нижний ярус парома и неторопливо пошагали в сторону центральной палубы. 

 

 

– А, вот и вы, наконец. 

Несмотря на беззаботную улыбку дяди Айро, Зуко отчетливо уловил в его взгляде облегчение и ощутил укол вины за то, что заставил его волноваться. 

– Прости, дядя. Мы заговорились и немного потерялись во времени. 

– Я так и понял, – кивнул дядя Айро. – Я приготовил нам спальные места и уже собирался ложиться, но все же решил дождаться твоего возвращения. 

Зуко скептически взглянул на разложенные прямо на голых палубных досках одеяла возле стены одной из надстроек. Да уж, спальные места. Ни отдельной каюты, ни даже хотя бы просто уголка. Вся палуба была занята точно такими же «спальными местами». Некоторые беженцы уже спали, другие, сидя небольшими группами, разговаривали между собой. Где-то совсем рядом надрывался младенец, с дальнего конца палубы доносился нетрезвый смех. Воздух над палубой был наполнен звуками мужских и женских голосов, стуком глиняной посуды, шагами, шорохами, скрипами, вздохами, храпом. Как можно было спать в таких условиях, Зуко даже не представлял. 

– Джет, вы где были?! – неожиданно раздался возмущенный голос Смеллерби. 

Обернувшись, Зуко увидел Лонгшота и Смеллерби, которых не было на палубе, когда они с Джетом вернулись сюда. 

Джет сверкнул ей в ответ широкой улыбкой с зажатой в зубах соломинкой. 

– Эй, что случилось, Смеллебри? 

– Что случилось?! – взвилась она. – Ты еще спрашиваешь, что случилось? Да мы вас обыскались! Вы почему ушли? 

Джет небрежно пожал плечами. 

– Мы просто хотели поговорить наедине. 

– Поговорить?! Просто поговорить?!! 

Глаза Джета холодно сузились. 

– А чем, ты думала, мы должны были заниматься? 

Смеллерби еще секунду помедлила, а затем недовольно фыркнула и отвернулась. 

– Ничем. Мы с Лонгшотом идем спать. Ты идешь, Джет? 

– Иду. – Джет снова обернулся к Зуко и Айро и с улыбкой кивнул им. – Увидимся завтра, Ли. Доброй ночи. 

– Доброй ночи, Джет, – ответил дядя Айро. 

Джет поспешил за уже направившимися к навесу на другом конце палубы друзьями. Зуко только мельком проводил их взглядом и, отвернувшись, принялся готовиться ко сну. Впрочем, и готовиться-то было нечего – на этом пароме даже умыться было негде. Так что он просто снял свою верхнюю робу, свернув ее, чтобы использовать вместо подушки, опустился на одно из одеял и только тут заметил, что дядя все это время наблюдал за ним с неприкрытым беспокойством во взгляде. 

– Все в порядке, племянник? 

Зуко хотел было ответить что-то в своей обычной резкой манере, как он это всегда делал, когда дядя задавал ему нежелательные вопросы, но внезапно обнаружил, что злиться ему не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось. Зуко чувствовал себя слишком опустошенным и уставшим, а давящее чувство подступающей неизбежности в виде высоких каменных стен Ба Синг Се отнюдь не способствовало облегчению его состояния. И тогда он просто коротко произнес: «Да», и лег, отвернувшись к стене. 


	3. На пути к Ба Синг Се

Проснулся Зуко довольно поздно. Солнце уже светило вовсю, и вокруг стоял громкий нестройный гул голосов – судя по всему, большинство пассажиров парома давно бодрствовали. Зуко медленно сел на своей лежанке, потер лицо, разгоняя остатки сонливости, и машинально провел рукой по волосам. 

– Доброе утро, племянник. 

Зуко бросил быстрый взгляд на дядю Айро. Тот сидел рядом с ним, неторопливо штопая свою в очередной раз прохудившуюся робу. Грязный, оборванный, с неухоженной спутанной бородой, с осунувшимся из-за ранения, усталости и многонедельного голодания лицом, он имел довольно жалкий вид. Зуко вдруг осознал, что и сам выглядит не намного лучше, и на него вновь навалилась невыносимая тоска. Как же он устал от всей этой нищеты! Как же хочется домой! 

Зуко крепко стиснул зубы и усилием воли отогнал от себя эти мысли. Когда он поднялся на этот паром, то сам подписал себе окончательный приговор. Так что пора уже смириться с новым положением вещей. Домой он не вернется никогда. 

– Доброе, – коротко ответил Зуко и, отбросив одеяло, которым был прикрыт, поднялся на ноги. Он вдруг сообразил, что не укрывался, когда ложился спать. Видимо, это сделал дядя. – Почему ты меня не разбудил? 

Дядя Айро, не отрываясь от своего занятия, пожал плечами. 

– Я подумал, что тебе нужно выспаться. Раз уж ты сам не проснулся. Торопиться нам некуда – впереди еще целый день пути. 

Зуко не ответил и принялся молча складывать одеяла. Лучше бы дядя его все же разбудил: перед пробуждением ему снился очень тяжелый сон. 

В сновидении Зуко находился на своем военном корабле. Только корабль почему-то казался гораздо больше, чем был на самом деле. А еще освещение. Газовые лампы светили не красноватым, а бледно-зеленым светом. Мертвенным и холодным. Зуко долго бродил по бесконечным узким переходам с низкими железными потолками и никак не мог сориентироваться, где находится. На корабле не было ни души: ни дяди Айро, ни членов команды, ни слуг. Никого. Вокруг царила мертвая тишина, и только эхо его собственных шагов по железному настилу гулко отражалось от голых железных стен. 

В какой-то момент обстановка вдруг изменилась. Зуко даже не смог понять, как это произошло. Стены вдруг стали каменными, коридоры расширились, и откуда-то повеяло могильным холодом. Зуко оказался в тоннеле, который походил на бункер в вулкане под городом столицы в Стране Огня, только все с тем же зеленоватым холодным освещением. Он торопливо пошагал вперед, в поисках выхода заглядывая за каждую попадающуюся ему на пути дверь, но раз за разом натыкался лишь на глухие каменные преграды. 

Так прошло довольно много времени. Зуко уже задыхался от усталости, но не останавливался, упрямо бредя вперед. И вдруг, безо всякой надежды открыв очередную дверь, неожиданно увидел за ней большой, утопающий в зеленоватом полумраке зал. Окрыленный успехом, Зуко торопливо перешагнул порог, и в тот же момент дверь за ним с грохотом захлопнулась. Он попытался открыть ее, но тяжелый металлический створ не поддавался. Тогда Зуко развернулся и только в этот момент понял, что оказался в склепе. Вокруг него возвышались мрачные каменные статуи и стояли огромные саркофаги. У Зуко даже мороз по спине пробежал. Он был здесь совершенно один, среди мертвецов, в тишине, холоде и мертвенном зеленом свете. 

Зуко медленно побрел между гробниц, пытаясь найти выход. Зал был огромным, его пространство утопало в тенях, невозможно было даже понять, где он заканчивается. Зуко пробирало холодом, но ему даже в голову не приходило создать огонь, чтобы согреться. Он просто шел вперед, и вдруг у него под ногой что-то глухо звякнуло. Опустив взгляд, Зуко увидел валяющийся на устеленном гладкими каменными плитами полу хорошо знакомый ему меч-крюк. 

Зуко внезапно объял смертельный неконтролируемый ужас. Он даже не осознавал, что именно ввергло его в это состояние, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Это уже был не просто страх, навеянный жутким местом. Это была настоящая паника. Зуко схватил клинок, лихорадочно огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь высмотреть среди саркофагов его хозяина, но все было напрасно. Его по-прежнему окружала лишь тишина и полная неподвижность мертвых каменных стен. 

Тряхнув головой, Зуко решительно отогнал от себя вновь охватившее его мерзкое чувство страха, подобное тому, что он пережил во сне. Наверное, просто все эти мрачные мысли о вынужденной будущей жизни в стенах Ба Синг Се навеяли на него этот кошмар. Вот уж действительно, каменная ловушка. Радоваться было нечему. 

– Выпьешь чаю, племянник? 

Зуко вновь перевел вопросительный взгляд на дядю. 

– Чаю? 

– Работник камбуза позволил мне вскипятить немного воды, – пояснил дядя Айро. – Очень приятный человек. Так что я заварил нам с тобой чаю. Правда, он уже, наверное, остыл, но я могу его опять разогреть. 

Произнося последнюю фразу, Айро лукаво подмигнул Зуко. Тот недоуменно нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что тот имеет в виду, а в следующую секунду до него вдруг дошло. 

– Дядя, прекрати! – склонившись над дядей, прошипел он, так, чтобы его больше никто не мог слышать. – Не вздумай разогревать чай здесь, слышишь? 

Дядя Айро скептически прищурился. 

– Ну, если ты предпочитаешь пить чай холодным… 

– Да, я буду пить чай холодным, – отрезал Зуко и отвернулся. 

Что дядя Айро себе думает? Неужели ему было мало того случая в Туманном Оазисе, когда их опознали, и только благодаря помощи старика из Ордена Белого Лотоса им удалось уйти невредимыми? На этом пароме, да и в Ба Синг Се им даже некуда будет скрыться. Если кто-нибудь хотя бы просто заподозрит, кто они такие, жестокой мучительной смерти им будет не избежать. 

Кто-нибудь! Зуко даже зажмурился на мгновение, когда воспоминания о прошлом вечере вдруг вернулись, накатив на него мощной сокрушительной волной. Смеллерби и Лонгшот знают, что он – покоритель огня. А Джет теперь знает всё. Абсолютно всё. Зачем, зачем Зуко рассказал ему? Что на него нашло вчера вечером? Не подписал ли он тем своим откровением и себе, и дяде смертный приговор? 

Зуко окинул палубу быстрым взглядом, ища среди беженцев своих знакомых, однако их нигде видно не было. Может, нужно всё рассказать дяде и попытаться сбежать, пока еще не слишком поздно? 

– Эй, доброе утро! – раздался откуда-то сбоку знакомый голос. 

Зуко буквально окаменел. Он медленно повернул голову и встретился с насмешливым взглядом Джета, который стоял, сложив руки на груди, небрежно облокотившись на опору навеса, и смотрел прямо на него. 

– Доброе утро, Джет, – приветливо ответил дядя Айро. Он оторвал остаток нити, аккуратно воткнул иголку в моток на катушке и убрал катушку в мешок. – Как спалось сегодня? 

– Да, знаете, как-то не очень, – с улыбкой признался Джет – вид у него действительно был не слишком отдохнувшим. – Долго не мог уснуть. 

– Наверное, с непривычки? – предположил дядя Айро. 

Джет пожал плечами. 

– Наверное. Мне раньше никогда не доводилось ночевать на корабле. А вам? 

– Мне доводилось. – Дядя Айро поднялся, надел свою робу и принялся неторопливо завязывать пояс особым способом, принятым среди военных народа огня. – Много раз. Так что к судовой качке мне не привыкать. 

Джет равнодушно проследил за его действиями и широко зевнул, даже не удосужившись прикрыть рот ладонью. 

– На этом пароме совершенно нечего делать, – скучающим тоном протянул он. 

– Так поспал бы подольше, – заметил дядя Айро. 

Джет снова обаятельно улыбнулся. Зуко вчера вечером видел, как Джет общался и с дядей Айро, и с другими пассажирами парома, и только изумлялся, как легко тот располагал к себе окружающих одной только этой улыбкой. 

– Я бы спал до полудня, или даже еще дольше, но меня разбудили. Пацан какой-то мелкий бегал туда-сюда, так что хочешь – не хочешь, а пришлось просыпаться. 

Дядя Айро усмехнулся в бороду. 

– Дети, порой, могут довести до белого каления, да, Джет? 

– Да нет, ну что вы, – не согласился тот. – Они же маленькие, им еще хочется бегать, шуметь, беситься. Ну, так пусть бесятся. Меня это совершенно не раздражает. 

Беспокойство Зуко постепенно стало рассеиваться. Настроение беседы между Джетом и дядей Айро было очень легким, непринужденным, и не было похоже, чтобы Джет собирался выдавать их. 

– А где твои друзья, Джет? – неожиданно поинтересовался дядя Айро. 

Джет неопределенно махнул рукой. 

– Где-то там. 

– Так позови их сюда, и мы все вместе выпьем чаю. Я еще час назад приготовил чай, и, кажется, получилось недурно. Только нужно сходить на камбуз разогреть его. 

– О, это звучит очень здорово! – весело отозвался Джет. – Чай – это как раз то, чего мне сейчас не хватает! С удовольствием, Муши, спасибо. 

Дядя Айро расплылся в довольной улыбке, и Зуко едва сдержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу. Сам он ничего не имел против чая, и дядя Айро действительно прекрасно его готовил, но всему же есть предел! По логике дяди, абсолютно все жизненные проблемы можно решить чаем. Хоть бы в Ба Синг Се найти такую работу, чтобы на чаепития оставалось как можно меньше времени. 

 

* 

 

– Ну и жарища! 

Зуко искоса взглянул на Джета, который, судя по всему, просто изнемогал от полуденного зноя, несмотря на то, что сидел в тени. После совместного чаепития они вчетвером, со Смеллерби и Лонгшотом, ушли с центральной палубы, спрятавшись от патрулирующих паром стражей между кормовыми надстройками, где и сидели уже несколько часов, праздно коротая время за бессмысленными разговорами. Сам Зуко не испытывал из-за погоды особого дискомфорта. Да, было немного жарко, но вполне терпимо. В любом случае, это лучше, чем холод. 

– Хочу в лес, – вздохнул Джет. 

– И не говори, – поддержала его Смеллерби. – Деревья, листва, тень и чистый воздух. И воды сколько хочешь, – раздраженно добавила она, поерзав на месте. – Я не мылась уже три дня! Я вся чешусь! 

– Оп, оп! Сиди спокойно. – Джет сделал вид, что вылавливает из ее волос какое-то насекомое. – Гляди, у тебя уже питомцы завелись. 

– Да пошел ты! 

Джет рассмеялся, ловко уворачиваясь от заслуженного пинка. Лонгшот встретился взглядом с Зуко и закатил глаза. 

«И такое происходит каждый день». 

Зуко чуть улыбнулся в ответ. Лично его шутливые перепалки между Джетом и Смеллерби только веселили, и он не испытывал никакого раздражения. 

Зуко много лет не имел возможности общаться со своими ровесниками. После восхождения Лорда Огня Озая на трон он больше не мог обучаться в элитной академии – статус кронпринца запрещал ему посещать общественные школьные учебные заведения, – а времяпровождение с Азулой и ее подругами нельзя было назвать слишком уж интересным. Так что пять последних лет своей и так не слишком долгой жизни Зуко практически все время проводил в одиночестве либо в обществе взрослых людей – слуг, учителей, гвардейцев и членов команды своего корабля. И дяди Айро, конечно. Зуко старался вести себя как взрослый, чтобы не выглядеть совсем юнцом на их фоне, но все равно из-за разницы в возрасте окружающие смотрели на него снисходительно, и ему постоянно приходилось доказывать значимость собственной персоны, не позволять пренебрегать его статусом, особенно после изгнания. Оставшись предоставленным самому себе, Зуко пришлось решать, каким образом он может сохранить собственную честь в глазах хотя бы моряков из своего ближайшего окружения. И он избрал путь самосовершенствования. Он усиленно занимался, самостоятельно, по книгам и с помощью дяди Айро, изучал военное и морское дело, изматывал себя тренировками в покорении огня и владения шуан-дао и со временем действительно добился того, что взрослые люди стали относиться к нему с должным уважением. Однако все это стоило Зуко немалого напряжения, что здорово сказалось на его уравновешенности. Он постоянно чувствовал себя словно взведенная пружина. Ему было достаточно малейшего повода, чтобы взорваться, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать. События последних месяцев тоже отнюдь не способствовали улучшению его состояния. Он был раздражен, унижен и полностью подавлен. Однако, как ни странно, встретившись вчера с Джетом, Смеллерби и Лонгшотом, Зуко стал ощущать себя гораздо лучше. Эти ребята словно каким-то образом влияли на него, с ними он чувствовал себя очень легко и свободно, все его напряжение исчезало, и он в прямом смысле слова отдыхал в их обществе. 

– Между прочим, в озере полно воды, – глубокомысленно заметил Джет. – Хочешь, я выброшу тебя за борт, и ты искупаешься? 

– Еще посмотрим, кто кого выбросит, – фыркнула Смеллерби. – Тем более, мне совсем не хочется на себе проверять, правдивы ли рассказы того старика из Бухты Полнолуния про это озеро. 

– А, ты про чудовищ. – Заметив вопросительный взгляд Зуко, Джет пояснил: – Какой-то старик рассказывал, что в Восточном и Западном Озерах водятся гигантские морские змеи. Видел длинную горную гряду к западу отсюда? – Получив в качестве ответа короткий кивок, он продолжил: – Эта гряда называется Змеиный Перевал. Она названа так как раз в честь этих змеюк. Фух, как жарко! – Он ослабил ворот рубашки и изнуренно откинулся на стенку деревянной постройки за своей спиной. – В городе, наверное, еще хуже будет. 

– Ну, по крайней мере, там не будет людей огня, – машинально отозвалась Смеллерби. 

– Ага. Только двое, и всё, – хмыкнул Джет. 

Зуко вновь объяла легкая тревога. Он напряженно взглянул на Джета, но тот ответил ему усмешкой, и Зуко с облегчением понял, что Джет просто подтрунивает над ним, точно так же, как минуту назад подтрунивал над Смеллерби. 

– Столько людей бежит от войны… – Интонация Джета вдруг стала серьезной. – Мы много месяцев путешествовали по миру. Везде разруха, сожженные деревни, захваченные города и военные базы. Похоже, что Ба Синг Се – это действительно последнее место на земле, где нет войны. 

– Не в наших силах остановить войну, Джет, – глухо пробормотала Смеллерби. 

– Да, я знаю. И потому мы бежим, как слоновые крысы с тонущего корабля, – бросил Джет, отворачиваясь. Зуко заметил промелькнувшее в его взгляде презрение. Презрение к самому себе. 

– Джет, мы же… – начала было Смеллерби, но Джет ее перебил: 

– Да-да, Смеллерби, я помню. Мы уже много раз говорили об этом. Я же здесь, верно? Все в порядке. Я еду в Ба Синг Се. – Он поднялся на ноги и устало потянулся. – Эй, Зуко… Ли… Тьфу ты! Как тебя называть вообще? – Джет в сердцах плюнул, и Смеллерби громко прыснула от смеха. – В общем, идем пройдемся, надо поговорить. 

Смеллерби скорчила недовольную физиономию. 

– Секретничать собрались? Ну идите-идите. А мы пока с Лонгшотом посекретничаем. Да, Лонгшот? 

Лонгшот усмехнулся, утвердительно кивнув. 

«Нам тоже есть, что обсудить». 

– Лонгшот у нас главный сплетник, – с серьезным видом добавил Джет. 

Зуко не выдержал и тоже улыбнулся. Все это было очень глупо, но одновременно забавно. Ему действительно было хорошо в компании этих ребят. Он поднялся с пола и последовал за Джетом, который к тому времени уже скрылся за углом. 

– Зуко, слушай, – тихо проговорил Джет, когда они подошли к борту парома. – Мне нужна твоя помощь. – Он вытащил из рукава соломинку и, сунув ее себе в зубы, оперся локтями на поручень, мрачно уставившись на быстро пробегающие под корпусом судна волны. 

Зуко не торопил его. Он молча встал рядом, отрешенно глядя на тянущуюся вдоль всего пути следования парома гряду Змеиного Перевала. В одном месте сплошная горная стена прерывалась, резко уходя под воду, и там сейчас происходило какое-то движение, но горы находились слишком далеко, чтобы Зуко мог разглядеть, что именно. Возможно, это резвились упомянутые гигантские морские змеи или же завязалась стычка военных кораблей армий народа огня и царства земли. 

– Ты видишь, какое отношение к беженцам на этом пароме? – снова подал голос Джет. – Нас везут, словно скот. Ни воды, ни еды. Запустили в загон, плеснули помоев в корыто – и выживайте, как хотите. 

Зуко промолчал. Не ему было говорить об унижениях. С того момента, как их с дядей объявили предателями народа огня, вся его жизнь превратилась в одно сплошное унижение. Это путешествие – просто очередная капля в сосуд его вынужденного смирения. 

– Думаешь, в Ба Синг Се будет по другому? – продолжил Джет. – Беженцы там никому не нужны. А этим людям нужна помощь. Ты видел их? Сколько детей, сколько женщин, сколько больных и стариков. И это только на этом пароме. 

Зуко недоуменно нахмурился. Он решительно не понимал, что Джет хочет от него услышать. 

Джет оторвался от созерцания воды под кормой и встретился с ним серьезным взглядом. 

– Я хочу вернуться к борьбе за свободу. 

Зуко недоуменно моргнул. 

– Что? В Ба Синг Се? Но ведь в Ба Синг Се нет войны. 

Джет криво усмехнулся. 

– Смысл борьбы за свободу не только в противостоянии народу огня. Смысл в том, чтобы помогать всем, кто в этом нуждается. Думаешь, этим людям не нужна помощь? – Он махнул рукой в сторону центральной палубы. – Сами они себе помочь не смогут, и сомневаюсь, что правительство Ба Синг Се обеспокоено их благополучием. Но в наших с тобой силах помочь им. 

Зуко скрестил руки на груди и, поджав губы, опустил взгляд. 

– Вряд ли я хороший кандидат на эту роль. 

– Ой, да брось! – Джет бесцеремонно хлопнул его по плечу. – Я прекрасно помню все наши с тобой вылазки. Это было… – Он запнулся на мгновение, и по губам его скользнула мечтательная улыбка. – Это было здорово. Ты – лучший напарник, о каком я только могу мечтать. 

Зуко ответил не сразу. Он сомневался. Он отправился в Ба Синг Се для того, чтобы вместе с дядей скрыться от преследования, затеряться в толпе, а не ради каких-то сомнительных авантюр. 

– Джет, я не думаю, что хочу заниматься этим, – наконец, признался он. 

– Лжешь, – спокойно отозвался тот. 

Зуко даже оторопел от такой наглости. 

– Что? С чего это ты взял? 

– С того, что борьба за свободу в твоей природе. – Джет снова улыбнулся. Очень мягко, приветливо и обнадеживающе. – Думаешь, я не понимаю? Думаешь, не вижу? Разве это не ты бросился защищать совершенно незнакомых тебе людей от произвола солдат земли? Разве не ты рисковал собой, когда я чуть было не попал в окружение солдат огня, чтобы защитить меня? И разве не ты защищал солдат огня от меня? А тот захваченный город? Сколько десятков или даже сотен жизней ты спас, освободив его? Ты ведь каждый раз мог просто пройти мимо. Но не проходил. 

Зуко молчал. Он никогда не думал о себе с такой точки зрения. Не то, чтобы ему слишком хотелось кому-то помогать, но в некоторых ситуациях он действительно просто не мог оставаться безучастным. 

– Зуко. – Ладонь Джета вновь легла ему на плечо. – Подумай: мы сможем помочь всем этим людям. Мы сможем сделать мир чуточку лучше. 

Зуко слегка повел бровью. Его не слишком прельщала перспектива посвятить себя борьбе за благополучие всяких обездоленных. Со своей бы жизнью разобраться. 

Джет, который все это время пристально наблюдал за ним, видимо, понял, о чем он думает, потому что тут же сменил тактику. 

– Зуко, пожалуйста, мне нужна твоя помощь, – настойчиво повторил он. – Один я не справлюсь. 

Зуко вопросительно взглянул на него. 

– А как же Смеллерби и Лонгшот? 

– Смеллерби и Лонгшот… – Джет возвел глаза к небу, при этом на лице его отразилось явное недовольство. – Они едут в Ба Синг Се не за этим. Смеллерби чуть ли не каждый день устраивает мне проповеди, убеждая навсегда отказаться от борьбы за свободу. Но я так не могу, понимаешь? Я не смогу бездействовать, пока кому-то нужна моя помощь. Пока я могу что-то сделать. Хоть что-нибудь. 

Зуко понимал. Не то, чтобы он разделял чувства Джета, но хорошо его понимал. 

Он повернул голову, пристально вглядевшись вперед. Хоть паром и двигался с корово-черепашьей скоростью, и стен Ба Синг Се еще не было видно, но скоро они появятся на горизонте. А дальше что? Перспектива жизни в столице Царства Земли выглядела для Зуко отнюдь не оптимистичной. Правильно Джет сказал: это не жизнь, это существование. 

– Ладно, Джет, – выдохнул Зуко. – Я не представляю, что ты там задумал, но давай попробуем. 

Джет буквально просиял. 

– Спасибо, Зуко! – Он крепко сжал ладонь Зуко. – Ты и правда очень мне нужен. В тебе я уверен, как в самом себе. И, кроме того... – Он вдруг придвинулся к Зуко вплотную, так близко, что его соломинка царапнула тому щеку, и едва слышно прошептал: – Мне очень льстит то, что моим напарником будет сам принц народа огня. 

Зуко отстранился и предупреждающе прищурился. Джет в ответ сверкнул широкой улыбкой. 


End file.
